


Тысяча лет одиночества

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Mistborn trilogy spoilers, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Здание-в-здании, где уединялся Лорд-Правитель, не просто так было обставлено в старотеррисийском стиле.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: тексты G-T





	Тысяча лет одиночества

Мало кто задумывается о том, что бессмертие неизбежно влечёт за собой одиночество. Количество людей, крутящихся поблизости каждую минуту, не имеет значения и ничего не меняет, порой даже делает хуже.

Первое время Рашек этого не то чтобы не замечал - не придавал значения. Изначально он выбрал одиночество добровольно, сделав многих своих соотечественников и чуть ли не всех друзей туманными призраками или кандрами. Решение это не было простым, но мог ли он придумать что-то лучшее в краткие мгновения Вознесения?  
Следующие пару столетий выдавалось мало времени для размышлений на отвлечённые темы: Последняя Империя возникла не в один день, а после многих войн, безнадёжных восстаний и бесплодных, но отчаянных попыток убить нового императора. 

Когда же войны закончились, а восстания стали случаться куда реже, он ощутил себя бесконечно одиноким. О да, Лорд-Правитель, Осколок Вечности и прочая, и прочая ни в чём не нуждался и всегда был окружён множеством людей. Но Рашек был совершенно один.  
Не считая Разрушения, конечно. Но без такой компании он бы прекрасно обошёлся, будь на то его воля.  
Но он ничего не мог поделать ни с омерзительно покровительственным голосом в голове, ни с отсутствием иных собеседников. Оставалось уповать на то, что если не сочетание алломантии с ферухимией, то оставшаяся в нём частичка Сохранения убережёт его от безумия.

Лорд-Правитель шагал по вечности, почти не оглядываясь на прошлое, но думая о будущем. Вершил судьбу Последней Империи, заблаговременно подготавливая запасные пути на случай, если что-то помешает ему снова забрать силу Источника Вознесения, когда придёт время.  
Раз в несколько дней он входил в маленькое здание, выстроенное внутри дворца, закрывал за собой дверь и на несколько часов мог позволить себе снова стать Рашеком.  
Он садился в глубокое кресло у зажжённого очага, любовался картинами, написанными во времена его юности, вдыхал едва уловимый запах выделанных шкур, возвращал в память и перечитывал книги, не известные теперь даже чудом уцелевшим террисийским хранителям. Запасать возраст - занятие немногим более приятное, чем запасать здоровье. Но если бы Рашеку предстояло по-настоящему встретить старость, он предпочёл бы сделать это именно так.  
Порой ему почти удавалось не думать об изменившемся мире за пределами его хижины, почти получалось поверить, что за дверью его жилища идёт снег - настоящая метель, какие бывают лишь в горах Терриса, а когда она закончится, над белоснежными полями раскинется прозрачно-голубое небо, и ледники заискрятся под ярким солнечным светом - картина, которая показалась бы бредом сумасшедшего любому из ныне живущих, кроме него.  
Порой почти удавалось не слышать пульсацию Источника, которая становилась всё явственнее и громче с каждым десятилетием.  
Конечно, за дверью не бушевала никакая метель, и солнечные лучи не играли на острых ледяных гранях. Там лишь дежурили три стальных инквизитора, ревностно охраняя его покой. За восемь веков никто не осмелился потревожить Лорда-Правителя в часы его уединения.  
Когда дверь в его жилище распахнулась и в неё влетела сумасшедшая девчонка, следовало догадаться, что Разрушение нашёл себе достойное орудие. Следовало настоять на своём приказе и убить её сразу же.  
Но в этих стенах, в этом кресле, в этом дряхлом состоянии всесильный Лорд-Правитель уступал место Рашеку, и Рашек дал слабину, не пожелав спорить со схватившим девчонку инквизитором.

Цена слабости - смерть.  
Уходя в Вечность, Рашек мог лишь надеяться на то, что его приготовления помогут выжить хоть кому-то в этом обречённом мире.


End file.
